Everything is Klaine and Nothing Hurts
by RoseyG30
Summary: This is my part in Klaine Week. Enjoy!
1. Early Klaine Prompt 1

**A/N: Decided to participate in Klaine Week this year. First Prompt of this week should be Early!Klaine. Enjoy! **

Dalton Academy, located in Westerville, Ohio and known to be one of the most prestigious private schools in the country. To the Hummel family the names and glamour didn't mean anything: it's what the school could provide to Kurt Hummel. Thanks to the help of Blaine Anderson and Wes Montgomery Kurt Hummel was starting his first day at Dalton Academy today.

Moving in to the dorms was a huge hassle for him yesterday, physically and emotionally. Finn was there to wish him off and told him to keep in touch with a quick hug. Carole had started to tear up before Kurt assured her that, for the last time, everything would be better.

It was Burt that was really surprising.

Burt had a stone cold face on until Carole and Finn announced that they would wait in the car, with that, he broke down.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I have Blaine. He'll be rooming with me and he'll make sure I'm fine and so will all the other Warblers." Kurt tried reassuring him. They sat together on Kurt's bed and just sunk everything in. With that Blaine entered, whistling, and oblivious to everything around him.

Blaine turned around and got startled for a split second. "Sorry for intruding, I'll go now." Before Blaine could walk out Kurt grabbed his wrist and rolled his eyes. Blaine just nodded and continued into the bathroom of their shared dorm.

Kurt turned and gave his father a look.

Burt sighed but obliged anyways. "Fine, I'll go now." He got up and hugged Kurt close to him. "Be careful," Burt warned. Kurt nodded against his shoulder and with a last wave he left the room.

It was the next day and Kurt was nervous. How were people going to react? Did Blaine let what happened to him slip? Will his teachers like him? Kurt's head was reeling and he was panicking.

"Come down before you hurt yourself." Kurt twirled around to see Blaine adjusting his tie in the mirror. Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag about to walk out of the room. Blaine grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around. Kurt looked at him with big, startled eyes.

"You need to calm down. Everyone will love you and no one is going to judge you and I promise you that I have not let your problem slip." Kurt nodded and before he could think, Blaine was hugging him. Kurt slowly hugged him back and they walked out of their shared room together.

It was a shame that Blaine wasn't in any of Kurt's classes, absolutely none. The day went by well enough, Kurt guessed. No one made fun of him but no one paid much attention to him either. A few Warblers greeted him that morning and once it came down to lunch Blaine was at his side ready to go.

"Let me show you my secret place." Blaine dragged Kurt out into the yard by the hand. Kurt walked calmly next to him, meeting Blaine's excited gaze with his own amused one. Blaine led him all the way to the back of Dalton where there was a large apple tree. Kurt smiled as Blaine ran ahead and lay down on the grass.

Kurt sat down on his bag instead of daring to get his trousers dirty. Blaine pulled out a few packaged sandwiches and other snacks that he snuck from the cafeteria earlier that day. He gave Kurt a grin and handed him a turkey and cheese sandwich, and with a grin of his own, Kurt accepted the sandwich.

They sat there eating and talking for an hour of their lunch time. They discussed movies, books, classes, hobbies, and importantly, fashion.

"I'm just saying, Blaine. Those bow-ties can get out of hand" instead of a snarky remark Blaine threw a chip into Kurt's hair. Kurt decided to retaliate and threw a carrot that hit Blaine straight into the chest. Before a real food fight could break out, Kurt started towards the door.

Blaine ran up and grabbed him around the middle before he could leave, resulting in the two of them on the ground with Blaine on top. They were both laughing so hard that they didn't notice it at all.

Kurt left thinking that he finally found a best friend and that he finally found someplace and someone that made him feel safe.

**A/N:**

**FEELS. **


	2. Badoboy Klaine Prompt 2

**A/N: Decided to participate in Klaine Week this year. Second Prompt of this week should be** **Skank/Badboy AU. Enjoy! Hold on because I've never written something like this so sorry.**

College fucking sucked. That's all Blaine Anderson could say about college. He finally got out of Ohio, thank god, but NYU really wasn't that great. The classes were long and boring, the guys weren't even that nice, and New York in the fall? Screw the pretty leaves it is fucking freezing.

The library wasn't that pleasant either. He overheard his friends talking about some hot librarian and he decided to check it out himself. So far, all he saw was some old lady yelling at a boy for using his ipod too loud.

"Knock it off old lady." Blaine looked up and saw probably one of the most fuckable people in all of New York. The woman gave this guy a glare and walked off mumbling about hormonal teenagers. This guy just rolled his eyes and took his place behind the librarian counter.

Oh, this is what his friends were talking about.

Blaine started to put on his signature smirk and grabbed one of the books next to him. He proceeded to stride up to the counter and slam the random book that he picked out of the shelves. The fuckable boy looked up, glaring, and took out his head phone, showing his annoyance.

"Can I get this checked out?" Blaine asked with a cocky smile. Blaine read the nametag that was attached to the black jacket; Kurt. Kurt took the book and flipped it to the cover wear the scanning bar was. Before Blaine knew what happened one of the sweetest laughs he ever heard erupted from the other boy.

"What? What's so funny?" Blaine continued to ask the same question over again until Kurt finally answered him. He gave him a smug look and showed Blaine what the book cover said "How to Control Your Menstrual Cycle." was written on the front of the book in big letters. Blaine flushed before mumbling something about his sister sending him out to get her a book.

Kurt just gave him an one-up and continued to scan and process the book after Blaine gave him his student ID. Blaine focused on all the muscles he could see on Kurt and how his jaw clenched and unclenched as he concentrated. It was sad to say but Blaine was getting a hard on just staring at Kurt's jaw!

"Hey, so, I was wondering; when do you get off work?" Blaine played it cool but Kurt could see through him. It was strange: no one else can do that. Kurt just shook his head and stood up. Kurt continued to walk into a part of the library no one goes to while Blaine just stood in his place. Kurt turned and urged Blaine to come with a seductive swing of the hips.

Oh, that's how he's going to play?

Blaine started his own stride keeping just enough distance to be able to see Kurt's ass in those tight jeans. Every once in a while Kurt would throw his hips and that caused even more difficulty for Blaine.

Finally, after a very long walk around the rather large library, they finally arrived to a sitting room with two sliding doors that blocked off any noise from anywhere else.

"Used to be a conference room but once they expanded the library they stopped using it do to the bigger and better one they built." Kurt turned and gave Blaine a grin "no it's just perfect to do anything you don't want heard in." Blaine let out a laugh and sauntered up to Kurt. He gave Kurt's ass a slight squeeze making Kurt raise his eyebrows in question.

"Easy there, we don't want to ruin the opportunity now do we?" With that said Kurt pushed Blaine onto the table that was there and they proceeded to spend some time assaulting each other's mouths before neither could breathe. They pulled away with kiss swollen lips and Kurt rolled down onto Blaine making the latter moan.

It was a quicky and it left both boys feeling good and different than anything else they've done. Blaine gave Kurt a look and Kurt nodded. This was so fucking happening again.

**A/N: **

**First time writing anything relating to smut at all, wow I'm awful at this. **


	3. Fantasy Klaine Prompt 3

**A/N: Decided to participate in Klaine Week this year. Third prompt of this week is Fantasy AU. So let's see if what I'm thinking is what the prompt intends for it. **

The forest was beautiful. The trees were high and always changing color, the animals were polite, and his beautiful boyfriend was the prettiest fairy in the forest. Blaine Anderson knew that he wanted know the pretty blue fairy named Kurt.

Blaine wasn't much, he thought. Blaine was just some green boy fairy that was smaller than the rest of them and loved to explore places he wasn't supposed to go. His brother Cooper, a dashing bright red fairy, told him to never go places the fairy sages told him not to go to; Blaine didn't listen.

What was the fun if you weren't exploring? Plus, if Blaine didn't explore, he would have never met Kurt. He was just sitting on a high tree with his head in his hands while his wings lost their glow.

"_Why are you just sitting there?" Kurt had looked up at Blaine before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, wings following the motion. _

"_No reason," he answers brushing off the problem. Blaine frowned. Why was he trying to deny that he was upset? Blaine always told people when he was upset: it made him feel better. _

"_Come now, you're upset." Kurt sat back down after hearing Blaine's bold exclamation and he just nodded. Blaine decided that this was a good time to sit next to the sad boy. _

Blaine was actually flying around that area right now. It was their secret hiding spot, you know? They would sit there and talk for hours and drink the water drops from the Lima tree. Kurt lived on the other side of the forest and Blaine lived on the other, so they meet at the tree and spend hours until someone shakes the branch telling them that they need them.

Blaine saw Kurt already sitting at the tree, waiting for him to arrive.

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other here?" Kurt asked after about an hour of the two just talking. Blaine nodded and looked over at Kurt. He changed, he really changed. The sad, lonely, and misguided boy that was sitting in that exact spot only a year ago looked so much different than what he was before.

"_What got you so upset?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own. Instead of opening up, Kurt sent him a quick glare. _

"_Why would __I __tell you, a complete stranger?" Blaine shrugged at the accusation. _

"_Because sometimes the best people to tell things to are strangers" he didn't know if that was true but it seemed to work. _

_Kurt sighed before starting his very strange story. "A troll has been messing with me for quite some time now. . ."_

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand and kissed his cheek. Kurt turned and gave him a shy smile before going back to his "History of Fairies" parchment. They were now doing their homework but it was more of Blaine staring at Kurt's glowing blue face.

Blaine's wings started fluttering and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "It's really hard for you to hide how you feel isn't it?" Blaine flushed but perked up once Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth. Kurt started back on his homework and would occasionally point to Blaine's open, but unread text book for Blaine to read.

"You really should do your homework." Kurt would say but instead of taking Blaine's green arm from around his back, he left it there and would snuggle closer to the glowing boy. Blaine would just tighten his grip.

"_And then he kissed me! Kissed me! It was gross and awful and I just want it to never happen." Blaine listened to the whole story and somehow ended up hugging Kurt in the end. Kurt just stayed in Blaine's arms for a while until he lifted his head up and looked straight into Blaine's hazel eyes. _

"_Thank you." It was so such a small saying and it shouldn't have meant much but it made Blaine feel good about himself and Kurt's wings started to glow and flutter again. Mission accomplished. _

Blaine looked at Kurt's wings and saw them flutter and glow just like they did after their talk. Blaine lied his head down onto Kurt's chest and he noticed how Kurt's wings fluttered with his heart beat and when he kissed Kurt's lips, Kurt's and Blaine's wings couldn't stop fluttering.

**A/N:**

**Yes? No? I don't know what the hell I wrote. **


End file.
